In the past, healthcare industry mainly relied on doctor's personal experience, domain knowledge, patient's health condition and diagnostic laboratory reports for decision making.
However, there has been a tremendous influx of technology in last few years in all areas including healthcare. Particularly, usage of Internet of Things (IoT) based medical devices and mobile devices has increased manifold in the healthcare industry which has completely changed the decision making process.
Conventionally, healthcare organizations adopted various medical technologies and allowed use of mobile devices to create, store and transfer healthcare data. However, with such rampant increase in use of technology, data security challenges have also increased. Securely collecting, transmitting and storing healthcare data is a major drawback of many existing technologies used by the healthcare industry. Further, relying on complex medical systems employed by the healthcare organizations contribute to increasing number of healthcare accidents as well. The current safety engineering techniques that are widely practiced by the healthcare industry are inadequate in preventing these healthcare accidents.
In light of the above-mentioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for efficiently and securely managing a network, particularly healthcare network, using fog computing. Further, there is a need for a system and method that securely stores the healthcare data and provides secure applications for sending and processing healthcare data using fog computing techniques. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that protects critical infrastructure and improves user experience, eliminates unsecured and unmanaged use of IoT based personal devices and reduce healthcare expenses. In addition, there is a need for a low-cost system and method that is capable of analyzing healthcare data closer to the devices that produce and act on it.